memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:ME47
__TOC__ Re:Antworten auf der gleichen Seite Also hab mit Bravomike, Tobi, Roggan, Andy Riker, Fizzbin-Junkie usw haben wir die ganze Zeit so geschrieben, da man auch schneller sieht wenn einer eine Nachricht geschickt hat. So wurde es mir von den damaligen Admins beigebracht. Und mal ganz ehrlich lese hier nicht jede Diskussion durch, dazu hab ich keine Zeit. Wenn was ist schreibt mich an und melde mich dann. --Klossi (Diskussion) 20:15, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Man bekommt doch eine E-Mail, wenn eine beobachtete Seite, wie für dich diese hier, geändert wird, daher ist dies Argument nichtig. :Weiterhin müsste man nach deiner Vorgehensweise immer zwei Seiten im Blick haben, die eine zum Antworten und die andere zum Antworten einsehen. :Was mich auch sehr daran stört, ist, wenn ein Dritter in die Diskussion kommt. Wohin soll der dann schreiben? :Tut mir Leid, aber ich werde mich an das bürokratische Prinzip der übersichtlichen Ordnung halten, das am Anfang dieser Seite steht 20:25, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ich sag es mal ganz ehrlich ich versuche Diskussionen aus dem Weg zu gehen, da diese machmal sehr aufwendig sind, ich stecke meine Arbeit lieber in die Artikel als die ganze Zeit über irgend welche bürokratischen Kleinigkeit zu Diskutieren. --Klossi (Diskussion) 20:29, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Gut, Prioritäten setzen ist wichtig, da hast du Recht, aber wenn du doch so wenig Zeit investieren willst, dann bleibe gleich auf der jeweiligen Seite, das spart Zeit 20:34, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Bis jetzt habe ich dieses Problem nie angesprochen, da ich mich schon oft genug in die Nesseln gesetzt habe. Aber ich find die ständige hin und her Hopserei zwischen zwei Diskussionszeiten auch recht nervig und Zeitraubend. Da muss ich ME27 recht geben. Vielleicht stellst Du ME27 das mal als allgemeine Diskussion mal rein. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja daraus eine allgemeine Richtlinie. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 10:15, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::: Tatsächlich habe ich gerade mal eine allgemeine Diskussioni dazu eröffnet. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:21, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ich heiße ME47 und nicht ME27, aber wurscht 13:14, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) entschulligung!!!!!! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 13:52, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) kostenlose Werbung? Ich habe keine Ahnung wie mein Kommentar für dich auf der verkehrten Benutzerdiskussionsseite gelandet ist. Ich bin halt immer noch neu hier und deshalb unterlaufen mir wahrscheinlich solche Fehler. Sorry und bitte nicht deswegen böse sein. Das zeigt mir aber, dass ich mich immer noch nicht richtig auskenne und jetzt soll ich auch noch ein neues Nachrichtensystem verwenden. Apropos Nachrichtenseiten, ist mein letzter Beitrag zu dieser Diskussion vielleicht zu heikel, dass niemand darauf reagiert? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:04, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ach Quatsch, es hat einfach niemand Zeit. Und Werbung war nur ein Witz 17:46, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Oki Doki --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:57, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Nachrichtenseite Ehrlich gesagt versteh ich dich jetzt nicht. Erst sagst Du in der Diskussion: Ich bin sowohl absolut gegen Nachrichtenseiten, als auch nur testweise zum Ausprobieren, und jetzt stimmst Du dafür!? Übrigens, wie komm ich bei der Abstimmung in die richtige Spalte? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:56, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Stimmt doch gar nicht. Du schreibst deinen Namen hinter das jeweilige Wort in der Form Benutzer:Hiasl59 :Da steht Pro= und Contra=, da musst du dir das Richtige aussuchen 16:04, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) OK, hast es schon selber festgestellt. Denn ursprünglich stand dein Name unter Pro, wenn ich mich nicht versehen habe. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:35, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Nein, nicht so, schreib deinen Namen einfach hinter meinen, dann passts schon 16:40, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Irgendwie bekomme ich das nicht richtig hin, kannst Du mir mal helfen und das untereinander bringen? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:43, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :ist doch gut so, das muss nicht untereinander sein 16:55, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) OK und Danke --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:18, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Benutzer-Diskussionen Moin ME47. Sag mal, ist mit der Abstimmung über Nachrichtenseiten auch das eigentliche Diskussionsthema, da das ursprünglich angesprochene Problem ja nicht gelöst ist, beendet? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 08:32, 11. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Moin ME47, sag mal wenn ich mich jetzt noch mal in die Diskussion einklinke, erscheint mein Beitrag dann unter oder über Abstimmung und wenn ersteres, wie mach ich es das es drüber erscheint? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 08:52, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Na das kommt doch ganz darauf an, wo im Text DU es hinschreibst, wenn du auf das Antworten am Anfang der Seite klickst. Guck, wo du die zwei Zeichen findest, mach darüber ein paar Zeilen frei und schreib dahin, so schwierig ist das doch nicht 09:00, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Und kannst Du auch mal Bitte auf meine erste Frage eingehen!? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:13, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Du meinst die hier: Hallo, können Sie mir bitte verraten, wie ich mich bei Memory Alpha wieder abmelde? 15:18, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Witzbold ;) :), nein, die erste unter der Überschrift Benutzer-Diskussionen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:35, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ja dann die hier: Würde eine Nachrichtenseite bei uns dann auch so sein? 15:49, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) nein auch nicht sondern ... .... .... ..., ist mit der Abstimmung über Nachrichtenseiten auch das eigentliche Diskussionsthema, da das ursprünglich angesprochene Problem ja nicht gelöst ist, beendet? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:56, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Wo soll das denn bitte gestanden haben. Y@ @l⌂0 ic4 phiиde d@$ Y€d€я d@$ $€l8$7 €и7$C4€Id€и $0ll7€ 16:09, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ach vergiss es, bevor Du weiter nervst :/ --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:18, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Da stand ja also ich finde das jeder das selbst entscheiden sollte 16:23, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Das ist aber nur eine Einzelmeinung und es wurden auch andere geäußert. Hier ein paar Zitate: "Ich halte den ständigen Wechsel zwischen Diskussionsseiten eh nicht für sinnvoll" ".. ... dass man dort antwortet, wo die Diskussion begonnen wurde? Dafür wäre ich auch." "anfangs hab ich hier auch ping pong diskussionen geführt, es war so üblich und naja da passt man sich an, aber es ist doch eigentlich nervig" --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:42, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Eine CSS-Spielerei 'n Abend ME47, ich wollte dich wegen einer euer CSS-Spielerein fragen, die mir seit Monaten ins Auge fällt. Nämlich das "unsichtbare" Bearbeiten. Was muss man alles drehen und wenden, damit das Ding nur bei Mouse-Over erscheint? Vor allem: Wie viel muss ich da in der Wiki-CSS umschreiben? -- 19:28, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :dazu musst du die Folgenden Zeilen: .editsection { visibility: hidden } h1:hover > .editsection, h2:hover > .editsection, h3:hover > .editsection, h4:hover > .editsection, h5:hover > .editsection, h6:hover > .editsection { visibility: visible } :in die Common.css schreiben. Das kann man normalerweise als Admin-- 09:44, 19. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Danke ;) -- 18:59, 19. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Schwarze und Weiße Löcher - Kooperationsartikel 'ne Abend. Sry, dass ich dir wieder mal ne Nachricht hinterlasse, aber ich wollte deine Meinung zu diesen beiden Artikeln haben: Schwarzes Loch (Andromeda) und Weißes Loch (Andromeda). Wegen meinen Nachforschungen zu diesen beiden Objekten sind meine Erklärungen zu den "anderen Sci-Fi Universen", vor allem zu Star Trek, sehr groß ausgefallen; da es einen Schwarze Loch-Artikel bei euch gibt, wollte ich beide zu Kooperations-Artikel machen. Außerdem möchte ich einen kleinen externen Link auf der Seite zum elften Film machen, da ihr selbst keine Erklärung für das Weiße Loch-Phänomen habt und ich als Anschauungsmaterial sogar das Weiße Loch aus besagten Film verwende. Den letzten Block kannst du (und die anderen Admins die hier rumschwirren) gerne ignorieren. Das wichtige ist der Teil ganz oben.-- 20:18, 25. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ja was soll ich dazu sagen? Guter Artikel. Die meisten Informationen waren mir sogar unbekannt. Ich würde an deiner Stelle aber die Memory-Alpha-Links als solche sichtbar kenntlich machen, sonst schickst du Besucher deines Wikis weg, ohne dass diese gerade wissen, was passiert. :Was deine Kooperationsartikel angeht: wenn du vorhast, hier ein solches Banner anzulegen (oder was auch immer), dann diskutier das erst, sonst gibt es wieder riesen Aufschreie 10:15, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::So, musste dann für das weiße Loch doch etwas ändern. Die Angabe über einen nicht weiter bekannten Andromeda-Fan, der bei Star Trek als Anreger für eine solche Szene diente, hab ich dann doch mal rausgenommen, da es mir zu schwammig formuliert ist. Zudem fehlt zumindest beim Bild aus ST noch alles Mögliche bzgl. Quelle, Beschreibung und vor allem zur Lizenz. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, mit welcher Lizenz dein Wiki läuft, Phoenixclaw, von daher würde ich mich da mal schlau machen, nicht, dass sich dann jemand darüber moniert... -- 10:56, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ok, MA-Links werden gelb :/ das ist schon mal klar. Und wegen der Rechte: Ich habe die normale Wikia-Lizenz. Wüste auch nicht, wie ich das ändern könnte. Was ich allerdings machen kann, wäre die Lizenz-Beschreibung im Bild zu ändern, also: Copyright to Paramount Pictures. BTW: Hier ein Banner?! >-< Soll ich mit einer Pistole gegen einen Mech kämpfen? (Man siehe das vorletzte Video bei mir auf der Benutzerseite.) Äh... nein, das meine ich in meinem Wiki. Wenn ich diesen Vorschlag für hier mache, hab ich die Mass Effect-Triologie auf Hardcore mit der schwierigsten Klasse durchgespielt und reite auf einer Welle aus Glückshormonen. P.S: Die Anpassung ist gut geworden. -- 15:52, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry, dass ich mich erst jetzt einklinke (wieso werden Grundsatzdiskussionen in letzter Zeit eigentlich immer mehr auf irgendwelchen Benutzerdiskussionen versteckt?) :::Ich habe es noch nicht ganz verstanden, was genau meinst du mit "beide zu Kooperations-Artikel machen"? :::Und irgendwie bin ich noch nicht ganz glücklich mit dieser Änderung. Zum einen hätten wir da dass von D47h0r bereits angesprochene Problem, mit dem nicht gekennzeichneten Fremdlink. Und wenn schon ein Fremdlink, dann würde ich ihn eher zur Wikipedia setzen, die die realen wissenschaftlichen Grundlagen erklärt. Und nicht zu einer anderen Fan-Wiki, die eine sich von Star Trek völlig unterscheidende fiktive Version beschreibt. :::Vor allem aber meine ich, kommt das von dir genannte Phänomen im Film gar nicht vor. Zugegeben, es ist lange her seit ich ihn gesehen habe (und ich habe nicht vor, es in nächster Zeit zu ändern). Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, entkommt die Enterprise nicht, indem sie ein Weißes Loch erzeugt (welches die eingesaugte Materie wieder ausspuckt, sich aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder in ein Schwarze Loch verwandelt), sondern indem sie es einfach zum kollabieren bringt. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 16:54, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Schau dir einfach die Seiten an. Der "Kooperations-Artikel" ist ein von mir festgelegtes Ding. Das sind Artikel die einen Zwilling hier besitzen oder die Materie hier weiter spinnen (sozusagen die andere Seite der Medaille zeigen). Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich diese auch hier nutzen will (deswegen auch keine generelle Diskussion), mir gings eigentlich nur darum, wie ME47's Meinung zu den beiden Artikel ist, da ich das Banner und eine "Erwähnung" machen wollte. Und das Phänomen kommt vor. Schau dir doch einfach mal diese Stelle im Film an. Der Aufbau ist identisch mit Fiat Lux: Schiff gerät in Schwarzes Loch. Schiff hat Hochenergiewaffen (oder Objekte). Schiff wirft diese Objekte ins Schwarzes Loch und kommt durch die Druckwelle eines Weißen Loches davon. Das ganze Thema hab ich ja gerade erst begonnen, da ich gestern einen Star Trek-Marathon hatte und mir am Abend, beim elften Film, aufgefallen ist, dass sich das so gleicht. Wer den Film zuhause hat legt die DVD in den PC und springt zu dieser Stelle im ähm... vorletzten Kapitel und schaut sich dann das hier auf YouTube an "Fiat Lux" ab 28:00 bis ca. 30:00. Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich das alles geschrieben und die Diskussion gestartet habe. -- 17:16, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Auch lustig, dass du mir hier schreibst. Aber was das weiße Loch angeht, kann ich mich da ebenfalls keinen Momentes entsinnen, in dem irgendjemand ein weißes Loch getroffen haben soll. Gegen den Artikel als solches habe ich nichts zu sagen, auch wenn du eventuell nicht über die Galerie drüber schreiben musst, dass es eine ist, das sieht man ja. Kooperationsartikel trifft es dann wohl nicht ganz, wenn es den hier nicht gibt, aber wurscht 18:00, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Um mich nochmal einzuklinken, habe mir die entsprechende Szene gerade nochmal angeschaut. Scotty geht bei der Erläuterung seines Plans, die Enterprise aus der Gravitation des schwarzen Loches zu befreien, weder auf selbiges, noch auf ein weißes Loch ein. Er plant, durch die gewaltige Detonation des Warpkerns eine Druckwelle zu erzeugen, welche die Enterprise dann aus der Gravitation des schwarzen Loches "rausschiebt". Demnach besteht meiner Meinung nach gar kein Zusammenhang zu Andromenda. Ich habe dementsprechend im Artikel zum weißen Loch den Zusammenhang zum Star-Trek-Film entfernt, da wie gesagt kein weißes Loch erzeugt oder genannt wird. Den Hinweis bei uns habe ich aus selbigem Grund ebenfalls entfernt. ::Was die Lizenz angeht, so sollte auf jeden Fall ein Hinweiis zu Paramount rein, denn es ist ja ein Screenshot von geschütztem Material. Ich glaube ein ähnliches Banner wie bei uns sollte ausreichen oder? -- 18:36, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Die Erwähnung von Paramount ist in der Bildbeschreibung drinnen, das sollte reichen. Und was das Weißen Loch betrifft: Es ist eines. Die beiden Sachen ähneln sich so vrapierend (schreibt man das so?!), und physikalisch gesehen kann es sich bei der Druckwelle nur um die Energie eines Mini-Urknalls handeln. Ich habe den Artikel zur vorletzten Bearbeitung zurückgesetzt und das Kooperations-Banner entfernt. Nennt es Tossuderia, ich nenne es physikalische Fakten. :::Dann warte ich mal auf die nächste Runde ;) -- 20:53, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Warum redet Scotty "nur" von einer Druckwelle, wenn er doch ein weißes Loch erschaffen könnte? Warum wird nicht erwähnt, dass die Gravitation nachlässt oder umgekehrt wird? Warum wird nicht erwähnt, dass die Strahlung ansteigt? Warum wird nicht erwähnt, dass das weiße Loch kollabieren würde? Ich muss da wirklich sagen, dass mir das einfach zu wenig ist. Wenn ich Sätze lese wie physikalisch gesehen kann es sich bei der Druckwelle nur um die Energie eines Mini-Urknalls handeln rollen sich bei mir die Fingernägel hoch. Wenn du dir wirklich so sicher bist, dann nenne doch bitte einen Dialog oder eine Szene, in der wirklich deutlich wird, dass es ein weißes Loch ist. Ich mag da vielleicht pingelig erscheinen, aber ich halte das für reine Spekulation. Allein die Absicht, die mit der Detonation erreicht werden soll, ist schon unterschiedlich. In Andromeda ist die Druckwelle der Detonation als solche dem Anschein nach egal, es wird nur auf die Erzeugung des weißen Lochs hingearbeitet. In Star Trek ist der Nutzen für Scotty ausschließlich die Druckwelle, welche durch die Detonation ausgelöst wird, was danach passiert ist scheinbar nicht wichtig für die Situation. Wenn er auf ein weißes Loch abzielen würde, so würde er doch sicher nicht nur die Druckwelle berücksichtigen oder? Und "physikalische Fakten" bei einem hypothetischen Phänomen … gut, lassen wir das… -- 22:12, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Ok, betrachten wir die Sache logisch: Beide Szenen sind kurz und stehen im unterschiedlichen Kontext zu den anderen der jeweiligen Situation und der Serie/des Films. Da diese Sache auch nur noch einmal in Andromeda, nie aber in einem der beiden Filme (im dritten wird sich das wahrscheinlich nicht ändern) angesprochen wird, bleibt viel Raum zur Spekulation. Demnach kann man in beide Szenen reininterpretieren, was man sehen will. :::Ich sehe darin ein weißes Loch; jemand anderes, der nichts mit Andromeda am Hut hat, sieht darin was anderes, da das Phänomen in Star Trek nie angesprochen wurde. :::Ich werde die Seite nochmal überarbeiten und nur noch erwähnen, das es sich im Film um einen ähnlichen Effekt handelt, den reinen Vergleich aber rausnehmen. Verfahrt mit der Bemerkung im Trivia des Films wie ihr wollt. Nehmt ihn raus oder verweist ebenfalls auf das ähnliche Phänomen des Weißen Loches (wobei ich glaube, dass ihr ersteres machen werdet, so wie immer). :::P.S: Die Sache mit der Strahlung hat nichts mit dem Weißen Loch/der Druckwelle zu tun, sondern mit den Nova-Bomben. Das selbe wird nochmal in der ersten Folge der zweiten Staffel angesprochen, als eine solche Bombe eingesetzt wird. -- 06:01, 27. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Um nochmal zu deiner eigentlichen Absicht zurückzukommen: Ich würde bei dir im Wiki keinen Artikel Kooperationsartikel nennen, wenn es den hier nicht auch gibt, und beim Weißen Loch wird das nicht passieren, solange niemand weißes Loch sagt oder es irgendwo im Film geschrieben steht. Allerdings kann ich mich da an ein anderes Thema erinnern, bei dem es hieß: Wenn wir doch eine Warpgondel sehen, wieso sollen wir sie dann nicht auch so nennen, nur weil niemand raumschiffspezifisch darüber spricht (so oder anders) 10:50, 3. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::: Du hast recht. Wenn wir etwas sehen (z.B. eine reale Person), dessen Namen wir definitiv kennen, können wir ihn benutzen, auch wenn er nicht explizit genannt wurde. Das Problem ist aber, wie weiter oben beschrieben, dass massive Zweifel bestehen, ob in dem Film tatsächlich ein Weißes Loch überhaupt auftaucht. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:00, 3. Mai 2015 (UTC) Sry, ich habe das Thema nicht mehr weiter verfolgt und die letzten Einträge übersehen. Also: Der Artikel über das Weiße Loch ist kein Kooperationsartikel, der über das schwarze Loch schon. Und ich werde hier (bis ich nicht wie weiter oben beschrieben eine Kleinigkeit geschafft habe) auch nicht auf eine offizielle Artikel-Kooperation (mit einem Banner auf eurer Seite, oder einem Link) bestehen. Sollte ich so etwas doch irgendwann mal wollen, wird das im Zehn Vorne besprochen; und bis das passiert, wird es noch eine ganze Weile dauern (siehe die Kriterien oben). Außerdem werdet ihr bestimmt etwas an meinem (dann vorgeschlagenem) Banner auszusetzen haben... Garantiert... Ich kann das spüren. *fieses grinsen* -- 17:20, 15. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Ach was, wir sind doch alle nett hier. Da wird sich schon was machen lassen 09:50, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::*hochgezogene Augenbraue* War das Sarkasmus? Egal, du kennst das Banner ja, und falls nicht, sieht man es im Artikel über das schwarze Loch. Würd mich echt interessieren, was ihr dazu sagt. -- 11:19, 17. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Ich warte immer noch auf deine Meinung... Nach dem kleinen Rumalbern auf meiner Diskussionsseite kann ich doch verlangen, dass du mir mal deine Meinung dazu sagst, oder? -- 18:46, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Das hab ich doch ganz oben schon getan, gut es war nur eine Zeile. Also ich hätts nicht besser schreiben können. Hast du die Informationen zum Schwarzen Loche aus der realen Welt? Das würde die nachfolgende Überschrift 'In der Science Fiction' erklären. Das erste, was ich aber in deinem Wiki beschreiben würde, wäre, wie es in Andromeda aussieht. :Dabei fällt mir was ein, was ich dich schon die ganze Zeit mal fragen wollte: Willst du in deine Artikel nicht mal ein paar Quellen schreiben? 19:30, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Also in der Reihenfolge der Fragen: Ja; hab ich bereits (ist unter "In der Science Fiction"); und jein (viel zu viel Aufwand, ist zwar eigentlich nötig aber >.< ...) ich muss da mal einige Wikianer/ Archivisten/ etc. drüberschicken... Und dein Lob oben hab ich wohl übersehen, sry. -- 20:43, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) Deine Signatur Hi ME47, ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass diese durch die kleine Schrift und durch die dunkel Rote Farbgebung kaum zu erkennen ist? Um lesen zu können was da steht, muss ich den Bildschirm zweimal vergrößern. Deine Signatur, kommt mir im Moment vor, wie die Autofahrer die beim abbiegen nicht blinken, da sie nicht wollen, dass andere erfahren wo sie denn hinwollen (grins). Übrigens, ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass hier auf der MA kaum Aktivitäten sind und die paar von nicht-angemeldeter Benutzern stammt? Hängt wahrscheinlich damit zusammen, dass sich im Moment keiner Anmelden kann. Was meinst Du? Übrigens Signatur, mach sie doch in einem dunklen Anthrazit ;) :) Gruß, --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:51, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Dunkelrot? Ich dachte das wäre braun. Ja, das soll weniger betont sein, weil es nur der Rattenschwanz meiner Signatur ist. Ich gestalte die alle paar Monate um. :Ja, was die Aktivitäten angeht, ich glaube aber, dass sich der Anderes-Wiki-Trick herumgesprochen hat. Ich selber hab mich übrigens auch bei Andromeda angemeldet! Das sind schlimme Zeiten hier 18:59, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) Du weißt auch, dass Du zum Abmelden dann auch den Umgekehrten Anmeldeweg dann nehmen musst? Also, in deinem und in meinem Fall, dich auf dem Andromeda-Wiki abmelden musst, damit Du dann auch hier abgemeldet wirst, so wie ich es auf der Forum-Seite: Memory Alpha Domain beschrieben habe. - Hast Du eine Ahnung, woran das seit der Umstellung liegt? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:11, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Also die Anmeldedaten liegen ja bei einem Daheim im Browser, das sind die Cookies. Lösch die Cookies, dann bist du auch abgemeldet. Das hat wohl mit dem Script hier bei uns zu tun, wenn nur unser Wiki diese Cookies nicht backen kann. Ich war gegen die Domain-Änderung 19:22, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) Und was ist, wenn man durch den Browser die Cookies löscht, dann müssten doch beim nächsten Start der MA neue angelegt werden? Müsste das nicht das Problem lösen, wenn es doch nur daran liegt? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 20:07, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Neeeeee, die Cookies, wenn angelegt, heißen: du bist angemeldet. Dafür musst du dich erst mal angemeldet haben, das tut die MA doch niemals automatisch und eben das kriegt das System im Moment nicht hin, die Cookies anzulegen, denke ich jedenfalls. Dasselbe Problem beim Abmelden: Der Knopf soll bewirken, dass sie gelöscht werden, er tut es aber nicht. 20:18, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) Heißt das, dass wenn für Problem keine Lösung gefunden werden kann, dass wir dieses fremd ein- und aus loggen, dass doch recht umständlich und nervig ist, weiter machen müssen oder sogar im schlimmsten Fall, unsere Accounts löschen müssten und dann ganz neu Anmelden müssten? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 20:27, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Neeeeee, was baust du heute wieder für schlimmste Szenarien. Ich bin doch sehr der Annahme, dass Wikia das noch hinkriegt, das Anmelden zum Funktionieren zu kriegen. Ich weiß auch gerade nicht, ob sich jemand in dem Zustand überhaupt registrieren kann 20:32, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) schlimme Szenarien!? Naja, bin Heute halt ein bisschen viel genervt. Da bekommt man, ob Du und vielleicht auch andere dagegen sind, eine Domain-Änderung aufgedrückt, die gaaanz tolle Nebeneffekte besitzt und zudem, ist bis Morgen meine Beißzang (Schwiegermutter) zu besucht und Nervt auch schon den ganzen Tag zusätzlich. Das bringt mich halt ein bisschen aus der Fase. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 20:43, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ok, ist spät geworden. Ich dachte zwar, Du bedauerst mich ein wenig, aber man kann ja nicht alles haben. Sch.... Tag heute! Gute Nacht ME47. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 21:23, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) Guten Morgen ME47. Du sagst: "Ich weiß auch gerade nicht, ob sich jemand in dem Zustand überhaupt registrieren kann". Mein hier sein, zeigt ja das es geht. Eine Neuanmeldung, Hiasl löst aber auch nicht das Problem mit den Einloggen, da ich mich über die Wiki-Universität angemeldet habe. --Capt. Kork (Diskussion) 08:08, 24. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ordnungsaufforderung Hei ME47, dein neues Schild find ich einerseits sehr Witzig, aber andererseits aber auch recht Traurig. Kommt aber gut rüber und sieht richtig gut aus. Bin ja mal gespannt, wie viele sich Das, so wie das vom D47h0r "ausleihen". Gruß, --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 08:47, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Ja sein Schild war mir dann doch irgendwie zu dezent, aber ich wollte es auch nicht zu aufdringlich gestalten, weil schon allein die Formulierung irgendwie in die Richtung geht. Ich hab nur leider in unserem Bilderarchiv nicht das Logo der Sternenflotte finden können, da musste ich mir eins der Embleme nehmen 13:02, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) Wie schon gesagt, gut gemacht. Wegen dem Logo, schau doch mal hier. Vielleicht kannst Du ja eins gebrauchen. Gruß, --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:27, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Du hattest das selbe Problem wie ich auf meiner Benutzerseite. Da musste ich auch improvisieren. Netter Hinweis übrigens. Sehr "dezent" ;)-- 18:55, 30. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Ja, und ich wollte unbedingt die Sternenflotte darstellen und nicht die Föderation. Die Farbgebung erinnert schon irgendwie an Andromeda, oder? Außer, dass hier silber und blau für die Föderationsfarben stehen und die Kommunikatoren fast immer schon golden waren. Vielleicht bring ich noch weinrot rein... 19:54, 30. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Das ist ein standarisiertes Banner für meine Benutzerseiten. Im ME-Wiki ist es blau-silbern, in Andromeda silber-gold-blau und hier eben gold-blau. Dazu immer die dazugehörigen Bilder. Kannst dich mal durchklicken, vielleicht machst du dir bei deinem nächsten Urlaub auch so etwas. -- 15:50, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) RE Deine Benutzerseite Moin ME47, um auf deine Frage an mich noch mal zurück zu kommen. Ich hatte ja auf meiner Benutzerseite mein Profil gelöscht und nicht gemerkt das ich nicht angemeldet bin. Verstehe ich das richtig, dass jeder, auch unangemeldete, also Fremde oder Vandalen dieses tun können? Gruß --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:32, 29. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Hiasl59: Deine Benutzerseite ist nicht extra geschützt. Deshalb kann jeder (ob angemeldet oder nicht) deine Benutzerseite verändern, wie er/sie es will. Ein Administrator könnte die Seite (wie auch jede andere) allerdings schützen. Es gibt dazu drei Studen: :Stufe 1 (Standardeinstellung): Ungeschützt: Jeder kann den Artikel bearbeiten. :Stufe 2: Teilweise geschützt: Nur angemeldete Benutzer können den Artikel bearbeiten. :Stufe 3: Admin Schutz: Nur Administratoren können den Artikel bearbeiten. Ein solcher Schutz wird hier zum Beispiel für die Hauptseite verwendet. :Es gibt keinen Schutz, der nur einem bestimmten Benutzer den Zugriff erlaubt. Also, um die Eingangsfrage nochmal zu beantworten. Jeder kann deine Benutzerseite bearbeiten.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 19:00, 29. Mai 2015 (UTC) Das ist irgendwie übel! Aber danke Tobi72 für deine Auskunft. Gruß, --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 08:15, 30. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Tja, hier wird wie auf der Enterprise vom Normalfall ausgegangen, dass sich jeder an die Regeln hält. Auch völlig fremde Passagiere, die eben erst an Bord gekommen sind. Aber wenn einer sich daneben nimmt, kann man ihn ja immer noch in die Arrestzelle werfen (IP sperren) 10:02, 30. Mai 2015 (UTC) So jetzt bin ich wieder da. War mit meiner Frau groß essen, da wir uns heute vor 30 Jahren kennen gelernt haben. Aber um auf das Thema zurückzukommen. Natürlich kann man IPs sperren. Aber wenn ich gestern oder Vorgestern richtig gelesen habe, neuerdings 1. Tag. Nur nutzt das bei Leuten die im Inkognito-Modus Surfen, gar nichts. Ich hab mir mal wieder ein Horrorscenario vorgestellt. Da kommt einer mitten in der Nacht auf die MA und löscht oder verschandelt 3 bis 4 Stunden lang unsere Artikel. Gut, die kann man wieder herstellen, aber das ist mit einen recht großen Arbeitsaufwand verbunden und außerdem doch sehr ärgerlich. Gruß, --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 13:36, 30. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Neeeee, jeder Artikel edit (oder mehrere vom selben Bearbeiter) ist ein Klick, und wenn das alles nur eine IP ist, kann man automatisiert alle Änderungen rückgängig machen. So viel Arbeit würde das nicht 17:19, 30. Mai 2015 (UTC) Auch im Inkognito-Modus, wo die IP so verschleiert wird, als ob sie nicht vorhanden ist? Also man keine hinterlässt! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 20:19, 30. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Das halte ich aber für ein Gerücht. Versuch das doch mal 20:29, 30. Mai 2015 (UTC) Gerücht? Versuch das doch mal? Nun, ich habe dazu keinen passenden Browser, wie z. B. den Tor Browser auf den Rechner. Aber schau dir mal das zu diesem Thema mal an. Gruß, --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 09:25, 31. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Der Tor-Browser benutzt Zwischenstationen, so wie ich das verstehe bekommt man hier dann die IP einer solchen Station angezeigt, was bedeutet, man kann die Herkunft nicht bestimmen, und nicht, dass hier ein Gespenst vollkommen ungehindert unser Wiki auf den Kopf stellen kann 09:32, 31. Mai 2015 (UTC) Na ja, um es wirklich zu wissen, müsste man es ausprobieren. Da ich aber nicht zum Stamm der Vandalen gehöre, werde ich es bestimmt nicht tun. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 09:39, 31. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Ach ja, da fällt mir was ein: Ich schreibe es klein, weil es das Wiki nicht betrifft: Phoenixclaw hat in ihrem Wiki ihre Benutzerseite zum Bearbeiten auf ewig für Sysops limitiert. Wenn das mal hier jeder machen würde, der es könnte... 14:52, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ????????????????! Nein, da klemmt nichts. Ich kann darauf erst mal nur Sagen: "Ich Hiasl ich". Kannst Du letzteres auch noch mal sagen, dass ich Dummkopf es verstehe? Gruß, --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:54, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::Wer kann der kann (⌐■_■) :::Alle Admins die ich kenne haben diese Limitierung drinnen, ergo ;P-- 15:54, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :@ME47: Wenn du das anregen willst, dann solltest du da eine Frage in Zehn Vorne stellen. Allerdings sollte es nicht auf Sysops limitiert werden, da sonst ein Benutzer, der kein Administrator ist, seine eigene Benutzerseite nicht mehr bearbeiten kann.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 16:10, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Sysops Nun lasst mich doch nicht Dumm sterben und erklärt mir doch mal bitte was gemeint ist! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:14, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Sysops ist die Kurzform für System-Operator. Das wiederum ist ein anderes Wort für Administrator. Eine Seite mit dieser Sperrung kann nur von Admins bearbeitet werden. Die schwächere Variante schließt nur unangemeldete Nutzer aus. -- 16:18, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ah ja und ich dachte schon Phoenixclaw hätte ihre Synopsen (oder heißt das Synapsen?) limitiert, damit die Übertragung von Erregung durch mansche Nachrichten auf dem Andromeda Wiki nicht so weh tun ;) :). Übrigens Mädel, ich dachte Du wärst im Urlaub! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:47, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Bin ich auch, aber immer wieder mal hab ich WLAN und diese Zeit vor/nach dem Baden und von Städtereisen nutz ich effektiv ;) -- 17:23, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) OK. Weiterhin schönen Urlaub und nichts für ungut, war nur ein Scherz. Wenn auch ein Blöder. Gruß, --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:31, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Klar, Urlaub. Deswegen hat sie die Zeit, bei Spocks Artikel knapp 13.000 Byte zu ergänzen. (Für dich, Hiasl, sind das an die 2.000 Worte) Das war übrigens ein Kompliment, Phoenixclaw, nicht falsch verstehen 13:01, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) 2000 Worte, Kompliment? Verstehe nur Bahnhof, schließlich bin ich ja auch ein "Hiasl" und als solcher darf ich das. Hab mir übrigens erlaubt meinen grammatikalischen Unfug von 9:22 Uhr glatt zu bügeln. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:04, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Habs übrigens schon wieder getan xD Diesmal aber mit "nur" 5.955 Bytes. Jetzt gibt es nur noch einen wichtigen Artikel der neuen Zeitlinie der auf meiner Prioritätenliste steht. -- 15:39, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Grammatikbügler Moin ME47. Sag mal, bist Du im Moment sehr mit bearbeiten beschäftigt, oder hast Du Zeit, einen Artikel grammatikalisch glatt zu bügeln? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 09:22, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Denk immer daran, wir sind Roboter und keine Menschen. Wenn du etwas hast, gehe damit, wenn es sich vermeiden läßt, nicht immer zu Personen hin, sondern stell es allgemein hin. Wenn es viele schlimme Fälle sind, kannst du sie zum Beispiel hier aufführen. Aber viel wichtiger: frag nicht erst, sondern verrate mir schon mal den Artikelnamen! 13:07, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich dachte ME47, Du wärst Vulkanier!? Dazu fällt mir nur dieses Gespräch ein ;) :)). ::McCoy: „Ich sehe keine Spitzen an Ihren Ohren, mein Junge, aber Sie reden wie ein Vulkanier.” ::Data: „Ich bin keiner. Ich bin ein Android.” ::McCoy: „Ein Android? Das ist ja beinahe genauso schlimm.” --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:16, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) “Wir sind die Roboter ... ....”. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich anspreche. Aber ich dachte, da Du in deinem Profil angibst, dass Du meistens Grammatik ausbügelst, dachte ich, dass dieser Artikel eine Herausforderung für dich währe. Besonders das fast 30mal gebrauchte Wort “Nun” und das fast 50mal verwendete Wörtchen “entgegnet”. Aber aus deiner Reaktion schließe ich, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Bitte entschuldige meine Störung. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 13:37, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Der Artikel ist nett. Viel Fließtext, viele Wortwiederholungen... Ich hab ihn gelesen und dachte meine Augen bluten. Hat eine Langfassung nicht auch eine Zeichenbeschränkung? Das ist nämlich irgendwie ein... *Handzeichen für einen Mindblow* Wort-Overkill. Da muss nicht nur die Grammatik ausgebügelt, sondern auch radikal gekürzt werden. Gegenargumente? -- 13:51, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::@Phoenixclaw: Verbessern (Gramatik usw.) kannst du die Artikel gerne, nur einfach kürzen nicht. Die langen Artikel sind gewollt und für diejenigen, die das nicht ganz lesen wollen, gibt es noch die Kurzfassung.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:45, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Das war doch keine Absage, sondern nur ein Hinweis und gestört hast du auch nicht. Ich werde mir ihn mal anschauen. Aus der vielen indirekten Rede im Artikel schließe ich, dass es unser Tobi war, der ihn verfasst hat. Allein schon, dort den Modus zu korrigieren, wird schon wieder eine Ewigkeit dauern. 16:14, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Dann man tau --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:23, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Das mit den Robotern war doch nur ein Witz. Ich hab eine weniger überdrehte Formulierung auf irgendeiner Hilfeseite von Wikia gelesen, wo es um genau das ging, was ich oben geschrieben habe, nämlich, dass man eher Themen allgemein ansprechen, und nicht explizit zu Einzelpersonen rennen soll 18:27, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Und deswegen habe ich auch bei dir anfänglich dazu auch nur ganz sanft und zaghaft bei dir angeklopft und bin nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:34, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Neue Schrift?! Hallo ME47, kommt es mir nur so vor oder ist irgendwas mit eurer Wiki-Schrift passiert? Hat sich Wikia da entgültig eingenistet oder bilde ich mir das gerade ein? Jedenfalls sieht sie jetzt genauso aus wie in den anderen Wikis auch... Brauch einfach nur einen kleinen Kommentar, sonst kremple ich noch meinen Rechner um auf der Suche nach dem Auslöser :s -- 12:41, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo, könnte mit den Änderungen zu tun haben, die Shisma gestern hier vorgenommen hat. Ist nur eine Vermutung, da ich in Monobook bei mir keine Änderung sehe.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:51, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Ja, Tobi hat Recht. Er hat die Schriftart von Helvetica bzw. Arial umgestellt auf Browserstandard ohne Füßchen. Du kannst deinen Browserstandard ja umstellen. Warum verwirrt das nur alle? 14:36, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Wir sind von euch nun mal etwas anderes gewöhnt. So konnte man MA 100% von MB unterscheiden... Danke für die Info. Ich dachte schon, dass sich einer Arbeitskollegen mal wieder einen Scherz mit meinem Browser erlaubt hat, während ich 'nen Computer geholt habe. Seltsamerweise sieht das alles jetzt bei mir zuhause so aus wie immer (Browser löscht den Cache und die Cookies beim schließen; ist also die aktuelle Darstellung). Wer spielt bei euch mit der CSS rum?! Nachbearbeitung: Ich glaube trotzdem, dass einer meiner Kollegen bei meinem Browser rumgespielt hat...-- 17:38, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Die eine Änderung hat Shisma schon wieder rückgängig gemacht 18:44, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Alles klar. Danke für die schnellen Erklärungen. Schönen Abend noch. --84.159.89.57 18:58, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC)